The Power of Fire
by Thedarkangel93
Summary: This isn't your typical story. There is no boy meets girl love story here so if that's what you are looking for I suggest walking away now. This is my story, my adventure, about how I met one amazing girl and nearly lost my life in the process. And it all began on one college campus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, so this is my first story written by myself and I love reviews. Go ahead and read then let me know what you thought. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

* * *

This isn't your typical story. There is no boy meets girl love story here so if that's what you are looking for I suggest walking away now. This is my story, my adventure, about how I met one amazing girl and nearly lost my life in the process. And it all began on one college campus.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Your dad wanted you to get the whole college experience."

"Wow, thanks captain obvious."

Kayla just shrugged. She wanted to be here even less than I did, but ultimately she didn't want me to come alone and I was beyond grateful for that.

I looked up at my new home for the next few years, Barden University. This was not going to be easy, but I had no choice. Dear old dad had called mom and before I knew what was happening I was being shipped off here.

We exited the taxi and Kayla paid the driver while I got my things out of the trunk. Once I had fended off the creepy welcoming committee, we headed off to my dorm.

"We really should have made sure you had a room to yourself. What if this..." Kayla consulted the letter, "Kimmy Jin starts to suspect something? Then I'm stuck with the cleanup, again."

We had made it to my room by now. Standing outside the door I deadpanned, "Well maybe she won't speak English."

We walked into my room, and was immediately met with a glare.

"You must be Kimmy Jin?"

Nothing.

"No English?"

Still nothing.

"Yes English?"

More nothing.

"Just tell me where you're at with English?"

By this time, I could hear Kayla stifling her laughter behind me. I turned to glare at her.

"Right... Well I'm Beca, and this is Kayla."

And... more nothing. Man if looks could kill, I would have died the moment I walked through the door. Kimmy Jin simply left the room, shooting one last glare at me before slamming the door. I looked at Kayla questioningly.

"Well she seems like a ray of sunshine. I am glad I'm not the one living with her. She's probably going to try and kill you in your sleep."

I tune her out, and focus on setting up my equipment. I had a new mix idea and I wanted to test it out as soon as possible, anything to get my mind off the fact that I am here. I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Campus police, hide your wine coolers! Just kidding, that's just your old man making a joke." He noticed Kayla sitting on my bed. "Kayla."

"Mr. Mitchell."

"Actually, it's doctor."

"Whatever."

I don't even turn around. Kayla and my father hate each other, have ever since they first met. Kayla has ever since my mom and dad got together, she didn't exactly approve. Dad hates her because he is convinced she is a bad influence on me, simply because she encourages my music.

"I didn't know you were helping Beca move in. Actually," he turns to me, "I didn't know you were here yet."

"We took a cab here." Kayla stepped in. "We would hate to inconvenience you, cuz we all know what happens when you are inconvenienced." Kayla smirked, knowing the kind of effect those words would have on him.

"You have no right to come here and insult me." He lost it. "You are just a child. You couldn't possibly understand the decisions I had to make."

Uh oh. I whipped around just in time to see Kayla, clenching her fists.

"I am not a child." She stated through clenched teeth. She was practically shaking with rage, and I knew that didn't give me much time.

"Look Dad, we are gonna go check out the activities fair. I'll see you around."

Before he could say a word, I grabbed Kayla and left the room. I could hear her taking deep calming breaths, and I knew I needed to find a secluded area for her to calm down. I pulled her into the bathroom, and luckily it was empty.

"Kayla, you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Look, are you gonna be okay if I leave you alone for a while?" She had her walls back up. I could tell she really just wanted to be alone right now.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go check out that activities fair. I should be fine."

I said nervously. I didn't want her to know how scared I was to be left alone. I should have known she could see right through my facade.

"Go find a DJ club. I think our next stop after this whole 'college experience' will be LA. It's about time they see how talented my baby sister is." She smirked. Seeing my face, she put her hand on my arm comfortingly. "You can handle this. Mom never would have agreed if you couldn't. Just call me if you have any troubles." And with one squeeze of my arm, she was gone. I walked over to the sink. I needed something to do with my hands, so I washed them. I put on my 'don't mess with me' face, and headed to the activities fair.

I had been roaming the activities fair for a good hour now. I had found a DJ booth, then quickly realized it was a deaf Jew club. How many deaf Jews could there be on one campus? There I met some crazy blonde chick, who went on about some Jewish play she was in and then proceeded to give her number to the guys running the booth. Since there wasn't any other DJ clubs, I settled for an internship at the campus radio station. I was just about to head back to my dorm when I was stopped by a fiery red head and a bitchy looking blonde.

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?" The red head was practically shaking with excitement, while the blonde was looking at me skeptically.

"This is like a thing now?" I looked at the pamphlet being shoved in my face. Normally, I would have just ignored them and continued walking, but something in me wanted the stay, so I decided to hear them out.

"Oh totes." Totes? Is that what college students say? It seemed like the red head was the only one who could talk. "We sing covers of songs, but without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes. Sorry it's just pretty lame." The red head made a face as if I had just told her I had run over her puppy.

"Aca-scuse me?" Now the blonde decided to step in. "We perform at the Cobb Performing Arts Center, you bitch." She already hated me. I clearly do an amazing job at making friends.

"What Aubrey means to say is we are a close knit group of girls whose dream it is to return to Lincoln Center. Help turn our dreams into a reality?" I can tell the red head is used to covering for her friend. She looks at me desperately, as if I am the missing link for her little group.

"Sorry, I don't even sing. But it was nice to meet you girls." I turn and walk away. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize that someone was following me until it was far too late.


	2. Chapter 2

I was tackled and pushed up against a nearby tree, before I even realized what was happening. I tried to fight back but-

"It's too late Bec. By now you would have been dead or taken."

"Jesus Kayla! You scared the living shit out of me!" She let me down, and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Good. Maybe now you will pay attention to your surroundings. What if it hadn't have been me? You could have been hurt before I could have even gotten here. You need to be more careful Beca."

"Yeah, Yeah I know Kayla. I'm sorry I was just a little distracted."

"Clearly." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Alright I'm sorry. What's got you so distracted?"

I looked down. How was I supposed to tell her what was distracting me when I didn't even know myself? I couldn't get Aubrey and that red head out of my mind. I didn't even know what the red head's name was. She looked so excited at the prospect of me joining her singing group, even though we had just met. Aubrey looked like she was going to kill me if I joined her singing group. I knew there was no way I could pull off joining a club with that much of a time demand. I can't risk it.

"Uh Beca?" My head snapped up.

"What?"

"What's up with you? You were just staring at the ground, grinning your ass off. Don't lie to me Bec. I can read you like an open book." She grinned.

"I... uh... I just was thinking. You know I went to the activities fair?"

"Yeah. Spit it out Bec."

"I was stopped by two girls asking me to join their a capella group." I looked down again.

"And you wanted to join? A capella doesn't seem like your thing."

"No I don't want to join. I just couldn't get our meeting out of my head. And before you ask I don't know why. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Uh huh. Okay, I guess you will just have to keep thinking about it until you figure that out then now won't you?" She smirked. "Let's get you back to your dorm shall we?"

We turn and head back to my room. We traveled in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I knew Kayla could see something I couldn't, but I also knew she wasn't going to outright tell me what she thought. She was going to make me figure it out by myself. I had a sudden realization, and it hit me so hard that I didn't realize I had spoken out loud.

"I want to get to know her better."

"Get to know who better?" She never misses a beat. It's almost as if she could read my mind.

"Aubrey. One of the girls at the a capella booth. I think I want to get to know her better."

"You think?" She was grinning now.

"Don't push me Kay." I stuck my tongue out at her. Suddenly, I was in a head lock.

"I knew you would figure it out baby sister. I am soo proud of you." She practically oozed sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah shut up." I slapped her arm away, grinning.

"Come on, we better get you back to Kimmy Jin. You know she is probably worried sick about you." We entered my building and headed up to my floor. My thoughts drifted back to the blonde. Something about her held me in front of that booth, and I was determined to figure out what it was. Wait! What if-

"Kayla, how do you know if you're gay?"

"Uh what?" That seemed to catch her off guard, which was a rare sight. The confused look on her face was one I had only seen a handful of times. It was quite rewarding.

"How. Do. You. Know. If. You. Are. Gay."

"Don't talk to me like I am stupid Bec. I heard what you said. I'm just curious as to what brought this on?"

"I was just thinking-"

"About this Aubrey person." She interrupted.

"Yeah. And I was thinking about what-"

"Held you there and made you want to stick around and listen to that a capella pitch they were spouting?" I stopped in front of my door, shot a glare at Kayla and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why do you ask me questions you already know the answer to?"

"Because it's interesting to see your face when you try to act pissed at me." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "By all means continue with your explanation."

"Well, what if what held me there was... an attraction... or something to her? What if I am into her?" Kayla leaned against the wall next to my door.

"Well it seems to me your question has changed Bec." I looked down.

"Kayla, don't patronize me."

"Okay look, if you are into her I want you to go for it. But you need to realize the kind of danger you would be putting her in."

"So basically you want me to go for it, but not go for it as well." I said, defeated.

"Hey, I don't want to keep you out of having a normal relationship." She grabbed my chin and made me look at her. "Go for it Bec. I will do everything in my power to make sure you and her stay safe. I promise." She released my chin and smiled. "There's nothing I want more than for you to be happy."

"Thanks Kay." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't mention it. Look go in there," she gestured at the door, "and make friends with your new roommate. I can't have her trying to kill you too." I hit her shoulder.

"You really know how to ruin a bonding moment don't you?"

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I like to keep it real. Now look I need to go set up a place for me to stay for the year. Just go in there, make some friends, and I'll be close by if you need me." She kissed the top of my head, and was off.

I opened the door and was immediately met with a glare. Well, this was going to be one great year. I sighed, sat down at my computer, and put on my headphones, effectively shutting out the world. I continued mixing until early morning, and passed out.

* * *

**A/N I hope no Bechloe shippers out there totally hate me right now. Don't worry for this story Bechloe is endgame. Leave me a review and let me know what you think so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay everybody, I am hoping to reveal what Beca and Kayla are here in a few chapters. I hope everyone can bare with me until then. :) Anyway enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

I had only seen Kayla a few times this week, but she was doing good. She had found a place to stay, and started writing music again. We had that in common, Kayla and I. We couldn't go too long without making music. I had started my internship at the radio station, which translated into stacking CDs with some boy who continually flirted with me even though I wasn't interested. I gave Luke, the station manager, some of my songs in the hope that he will actually listen to them. My dad had come and scolded me for not going to classes.

I had spent the week figuring out how to see Aubrey again and failed epically. Short of stalking the cafeteria in the hopes I would see her, I had no ideas. I was lost, and I didn't have time to figure everything out before everything got more complicated.

It was the middle of the night when I walked into the bathroom. I liked to shower at this time because no one was around. I was singing Titanium, because I had just used it in a mix and I loved Sia's voice. I had just started my shower, still singing, when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and pulled the curtain back, ready for a fight, and was met with the scared blue eyes of the red head from the activities fair. I relaxed from my defensive pose.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I heard you singing, and I wanted to see who had that beautiful voice. You're the girl from the activities fair. I knew you could sing!" She went from being almost bashful to extremely chipper in just a few seconds. She unconsciously took a step closer, while I instinctively took a step back.

"Uh, you couldn't wait until I was done with my shower?" I grabbed what I could to cover up certain areas of my body.

"No, I got too excited. You were singing Titanium right?"

"You know David Guetta?" I was a little surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock?" Apparently I shouldn't have been. "That song is my jam. My lady jam." She waggled her eyebrows. I stayed silent. "Can you sing it for me?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh no. Get out!" This girl had no sense of boundaries. She seemed to get closer and closer, until I was trapped in the corner of my stall.

"I'm not leaving until you sing." She put her hands on her hips, and glanced around. I could tell she was serious. I made sure I was still relatively covered and began singing. I tried not to look at the very naked redhead in front of me, but failed when she started harmonizing with me. My eyes immediately met sky blue, and never left hers until we finished the song. We were silent when our impromptu duet ended. That is until one nice young gentleman decided to come over and tell me how lovely my voice was. After that rude interruption, the redhead left only leaving behind a 'see you at auditions.' I finished my shower in peace, my thoughts trapped between Aubrey and the redhead. I wished I knew her name.

I left the bathroom and went back to my room. Kimmy Jin was out with her friends, so at least I knew I had the room to myself. I unlocked my door and entered the dark room.

"Hey Becs." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I saw a figure laying on my bed. I turned the lights on, and it was none other than Kayla. "Well, well aren't we jumpy this fine evening?"

"The least you could have done was unlock the door so I knew someone was in here. Or do you just enjoy scaring the shit out of me?"

"Well it is fun to see your face. Maybe if you payed attention, you wouldn't get scared." She had that smug look on her face.

"Not all of us can be like you Kay." I decided to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just decide to come check up on my baby sister?" She put her hands behind her head, and sprawled out.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. And no you don't usually. Did something happen?" I began to panic.

"No, no calm down. I felt something weird so I wanted to see if you were okay." I put my shower stuff away and went over to my computer. "What happened Bec?"

"I just got stalked in the shower."

"WHAT?!" Well that got her attention. She sat straight up in bed, and turned to face me.

"Oh relax I'm fine aren't I? It was by the redhead from the activities fair. She heard me singing and wanted me to sing her a song. It was no big deal."

"No big deal? You just sang a naked duet with a complete stranger Beca!"

"Yes thank you Captain Obvious. I just lived it, I know what happened." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay look I'm calmed down. It's just surprising that you let someone get that close to you."

"I didn't really have much of a choice. She kinda forced herself into my shower. There wasn't a whole lot I could have done to stop her." I sighed, and turned to face Kayla. "I just can't understand what's going on in my head anymore Kay."

"Hey," she moved to kneel in front of me, "Talk to me Bec. You know I can help."

"It's just I thought I was into Aubrey. But then this redhead forces herself into my shower and I can't stop thinking about it. I don't even know her name Kay."

"So learn her name." She stated matter of factly.

"Wow thanks, you give great advice." I said exasperated. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"You have an older sister who is beyond amazing at finding out information about a person."

"Now you are patronizing me again. Kay, I can't ask you to do that. It's creepy."

"Creepier than stalking you in your shower?"

"Yes. It is. Don't do it Kayla." I shot her a disapproving look.

"Okay, okay retract the claws. I won't do it." She put her hands up. "But Bec, you need to figure out how you are going to deal with your emotions. Before they become too much." She stood up and got ready to leave. "I'll be around Bec. Just try not to give me too much work okay?"

I grinned. "Yeah it would be terrible if you actually had to do something for once." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Don't test me. You are still the baby sister. I can take you any day of the week. Later Bec." And with that, she was gone, and I was left alone with my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still struggling with my emotions throughout the weekend. I didn't know what to think or what to feel anymore. I didn't see Kayla the rest of the weekend and well into Monday, but that wasn't too strange. Admittedly I was a little surprised to see her on Monday. I had just finished classes for the day, and was going to take a nap, when I saw her again. I opened the door to my room, and was met with a voice.

"Hey Bec." I glanced at my bed. "Wow you didn't jump out of your skin. What's up with you?"

"I'm just tired Kay. I want to sleep. What are you doing here?" She was practically shaking with excitement.

"I have something to tell you."

"And it couldn't wait until later?" I put my bag down and sat at the end of the bed.

"No you don't have a lot of time." She was almost bouncing on the bed.

"What?" I questioned. This was so out of character for Kayla. She was never this excited about anything.

"Look you can't hate me, but I looked into your little friend."

"Kayla!"

"No now let me finish." When it looked like I wasn't going to bite her head off, she continued. "Her name is Chloe Beale. She is a senior. She is co captain of the Barden Bellas, which is the name of the a capella group she tried to get you to join. Her best friend is Aubrey Posen, also co captain of the Barden Bellas. Now I won't go into any more details, because you look like you are going to kill me. Just wait there is one more thing. Auditions for the Bellas are today, and you are going to audition."

"Wait, what? I can't audition Kay."

"Yes you can. You have an amazing voice. Plus both of them will be at this audition. I don't see what the problem is." I stood up and started pacing.

"But what if I get in?" When she gave me a blank look, I continued. "That could be dangerous. I mean what if I hurt someone?"

"Beca, you don't give yourself enough credit. You have greater control than most of the people I know. I know you can handle this, and if it looks like you can't you can always quit. But you need to make a decision soon because auditions are in half an hour. Good luck." With a smile, she was gone.

"Well, shit." I said, as I grabbed my keys and left the room.

I was late to the auditions, but Chloe made sure I could audition anyway. She looked so excited to see me, while Aubrey looked pissed. I had to wait until later that day to find out if I had gotten in or not, so I was in my room when I got a text.

Your audition was amazing! You totally made it in! Be prepared to get kidnapped later :) - Chloe

I smiled, then it hit me.

How did you get my number? - Beca

I have my ways ;) - Chloe

I chose not to respond to that and went back to working on my mix. I had to admit that I was a little excited to be a part of this group.

Initiation was... interesting to say the least. We were all different, but differences made everything much more fun. After initiation was something called 'aca-initiation night'? I swear a capella people put 'aca' in front of everything they could. I'll have to tell Kayla to slap me if I ever say something like that. I chose to stay near the top of the stone steps and just people watch.

"Beca! Becaw!" Oh god. Not him again. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella? You are one of those a capella girls and I'm an a capella guy and we are gonna have aca children. It's fate." I could not believe him. I thought I had been pretty obvious in my disinterest, but apparently not.

"Look Jesse, I thought I was being pretty obvious but you clearly need to be told straight up. I'm not interested in dating you." He looked like I had just crushed all his hopes and dreams. "But I wouldn't object to being friends. Just friends." He grinned again.

"I can dig that."

"Wow you are really drunk right now aren't you?" I smiled. I liked the idea of actually having a friend here. It might make this whole college thing that much more bearable. Besides Jesse wasn't that bad of a guy. He reminded me of the little brother I never had.

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry. I'm gonna go get you a drink. You need to get on this level." He left, and was replaced with an equally drunk redhead.

"I am so glad I met you. I think we are gonna be really fast friends." She grabbed my hands and started pulling me closer. Holy crap, she is going to kiss me. "Hey Beca, do you have a fever or something? You feel really hot." She instantly sobered up with the thought of me being sick.

"No, no I'm fine. I just... I gotta go." I turned and hurried up the steps. I had gotten a good distance before Chloe caught up to me.

"Beca what's wrong?"

"Nothing really I'm fine." She grabbed my hand, and turned me around.

"Beca you're still warm. Do you need me to take you to the doctor? Here, I'm parked right over there." She started pulling me towards her car.

"No, Chloe... Stop... Chloe!" I yelled. That got her to turn around.

"Beca what is wrong?" She had a worried expression on her face. I knew I couldn't lie to her. I knew in that instant that I had formed some bond with Chloe and there was going to be no turning back now.

"Look Chloe, there's something I have to tell you, but I don't want you to get freaked out."

"It takes a lot to freak me out Beca." She winked, although she still looked worried.

"Alright. Let's go to my sister's place. She can explain better than I can anyway." I turned and started the trek to Kayla's apartment, but I could tell Chloe wasn't following. I turned back around and gave her a questioning look.

"Aren't I going to get some kind of hint? I mean for all I know you and your sister are a duo killer group." She had a point there.

"Promise you will still come to hear me and Kayla out if I give you a hint?" I was really worried she was just going to turn and run.

"I'm not going anywhere Beca."

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "Chloe, I'm not human. I'm what is called an elemental."

* * *

**A/N Alright all, next chapter will be all Kayla explaining exactly what an elemental is. I was really excited to just get through this chapter so I could get to the next one, so I hope this doesn't sound too terrible. As always, I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the longer wait. This actually took longer than I originally planned, but I already have the next few chapters mostly written out, so they should come faster. I got a little overwhelmed by school, and had to focus on my edumaction :). Anyway here is chapter 5. As always enjoy, and review! :)**

* * *

We made our way to Kayla's in silence. I couldn't believe I was about to tell Chloe everything, but nothing had felt more right in my life. We arrived at Kayla's and entered. I told Chloe to go sit in the living room while I went to get Kayla. I walked into her room, and realized she wasn't there.

"Kayla?" I whispered. She appeared before me in a puff of smoke.

"Beca, what's up?" She cocked her head. "Wait, who's in my living room?"

"Shh! It's Chloe. Look I need you to do me a favor."

She whispered, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I told Chloe I was an elemental, and I need you to answer her questions." She didn't answer. I saw every emotion pass over her face; confusion, anger, frustration, and finally settling on determination. "Don't kill me."

"Bec, I couldn't kill you. I know you wouldn't have done this without a good reason." She sighs. "So why did you do it?"

"Kay..." I paused and took a deep breath. "I think I bonded with her."

"What?!" I winced.

"I know, Kay."

"Do you know if it is reciprocated?" She was back to whispering.

"No I don't. But you aren't going to tell her I have bonded. I don't want her to feel obligated to stay with me."

"Bec, I can't do that. What if she leaves you? Am I just supposed to let that happen? Am I just supposed to watch you get hurt without doing anything?" She was starting to get worked up. I met her worried gaze with my determined one.

"Yes, you are. Please Kay?" We stared each other down. Finally, she relented.

"Okay. Let's go." I gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you." I turned and left the room with Kayla following. We walked into the living room, and Chloe looked up. I went and sat next to Chloe on the couch, and Kayla sat on the chair at the opposite side of the room.

"Chloe, this is my sister Kayla." Kayla waved, while Chloe gave a small 'hello'. "I know you have a lot of questions," I continued, "and Kayla is going to answer them."

Finally, Chloe spoke up. "Why can't you answer them?" she asked me.

"Because I grew up in an elemental society, and can therefore answer your questions better." Kayla cut in. I glared at her, and she shot me a smug look.

"Okay," Chloe paused. "What exactly is an elemental?"

Kayla glanced at me, then went into her explanation.

"Elementals have been around since the dawn of time. Each elemental manifests in a certain element: earth, air, water, or fire. Recently, the elementals themselves have split into the light and dark."

"By recently she means in the last 500 years." I said with a grin on my face.

"Don't interrupt me Beca." I stuck my tongue out at her, and Chloe smiled. She turned back to Kayla.

"So why have the elementals split?" I could tell Kayla didn't want to answer that.

"There was disagreement on an issue."

"What issue?" Chloe persisted. Kayla glanced at me and I nodded, encouraging her to continue. She sighed.

"A while back, we started to get more and more reports of elementals breeding with humans."

"And that is bad?"

"It made things complicated to say the least. There was one man who voiced his opinion on this, saying it was a disgrace and the children who were produced from these relationships needed to be tracked down. The queen didn't agree with him so he left and essentially created the dark. After a while, some started to agree with his beliefs and left the light to join him."

"So he just hated people that were different?" Chloe had a focused expression on her face.

"Not necessarily. It's more like he was stuck in the past. Our society was built on secrecy from humans. Many of our elders believe that we are better than them, that they are lower than dirt. Therefore a majority of the elders believe that half breeds, children of an elemental and human, should not be brought into our society."

"So this guy was one of the elders?"

"Yeah he was a member of the Council, which is an advisory body to the queen. The Council is made up of elders. Most of them are stuck in the past."

"So what does any of that have to do with you two?"

Kayla sighed, "For one, Beca is a half breed. So all this directly affects her. And she is my sister, so it directly affects me."

"But you aren't a half breed?"

"No, I'm a full elemental."

"Okay. So let me get this straight, you and Beca are both these elementals, but she is only half." Kayla nodded. "I don't think I completely understand what an elemental is."

"Okay let me try to explain it better. There are four types of elementals right?"

"Right. Earth, air, fire and water." Chloe grinned proud of herself. "Which one are you two?"

"We are both fire."

"That's why you thought I was burning up earlier. I literally was." I cut in.

"Our powers are controlled by our emotions. Generally, feeling more means releasing more power." Kayla added.

"So if you get too happy or too sad you could just burst into flames?" Kayla and I burst into laughter. Kayla calmed down first.

"Not exactly. Usually only one or two emotions will truly activate your powers, to the point where you burst into flames. If it is a minor emotion, we will only get warm, like earlier with Beca. The emotions that are harder to control, generally really activate your powers. Does that make sense?"

Chloe looked even more confused than before, but she nodded, so Kayla continued.

"Okay now how about we talk about manifestation? Now I bet you think the manifestation of an element is based on genetics. Like if two fires had a child, that child would be fire as well."

"I'd like to say yes that's what I think, but you are going to tell me I'm wrong." Kayla smirked.

"Sharp. She's a keeper Bec." Chloe turned and winked at me. I could tell she was getting more and more comfortable with this situation. "See you are right and wrong. Mostly manifestation is based on your personality."

"Wouldn't that mean you could have people manifest in more than one element though?" Kayla grinned. I could tell she liked talking with Chloe, who could actually follow her train of thought, while I would just get confused and frustrated.

"You can't manifest in more than one element. Your body wouldn't be able to handle it. You manifest in one element, but other parts of you could translate to a different element." Chloe had a blank look on her face. I knew it wasn't going to be too long before Kayla lost her. "Okay, for example, I am fire. Fire represents passion, and courage. But I also show strength, which represents earth. But you won't see me flinging around chunks of dirt, because I only manifested in fire. Basically, the only thing that does for me is I can control volcanoes."

"So the different parts of your personality don't completely manifest in an element, but rather they show up in the different ways your element can grow?" Kayla's eyes widened. I whistled.

"Like I said Bec, she's a keeper. That's exactly right." Kayla shook her head. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Well one really. What's the difference between half breeds and full elementals? I mean other than parentage."

"There are really only three big differences. The first being parentage. The second being they tend to manifest much later in life. A full elemental tends to manifest somewhere between ages 4 and 5, while a half breed doesn't manifest until maturity, that being somewhere between ages 14 and 16. The last being that half breeds don't live as long as elementals, as far as we can tell. Much of our data has been skewed because half breeds were being hunted, so we couldn't tell if they were just dying of old age or were being killed. They seem to live longer than humans but not nearly as long as elementals."

"Wait, how long do elementals live?"

"A while. I know people who were on Christopher Columbus' expeditions." Kayla grinned. She knew what was coming next.

"How old are you?" I practically facepalmed.

"Old enough." Kayla grinned and looked at me. Chloe turned to me.

"I don't even know how old she is." I answered the unasked question.

"It's getting late you two." She turned towards Chloe. "Any other questions you have, Beca can probably answer. But Chloe," she looked up, "You can't tell anyone. It's dangerous enough that you know, we can't risk anyone else finding out."

"I won't. I promise." Chloe smiled. All three of us stood up. I looked at the clock. We had been there for three hours. I wonder if anyone noticed we were missing from the party. I'm sure Aubrey wondered where Chloe went. It was going to be interesting trying to explain where we were.

"We better get going Chlo." She looked at me and smiled. We both turned to leave, but was stopped by Kayla.

"Chloe, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I looked at her. I couldn't read her face.

"Sure no problem." Kayla walked into her bedroom, followed closely by Chloe. I knew there was no use in trying to eavesdrop. Kayla would know and she would just block me out somehow. I distracted myself by looking at Kayla's bookshelf. There was nothing of real interest on there. About ten minutes later, Chloe came walking out with a smile on her face. Soon after, we left the apartment and were on our way back to campus.

"I suppose you aren't allowed to tell me what you two talked about." I was almost scared as to what Kayla said to her. I mean it wouldn't take much for Kayla to be terrifying and I didn't want Chloe scared of my sister.

"She is just playing the big sister, and wanted to make sure I am not going to hurt her baby sister." She smiled.

"She didn't threaten you did she? Because if she did, know she doesn't mean it."

"No she didn't threaten me Beca. Besides I don't think I could be scared of her anyway. You and her are a lot alike." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Chloe." We casually talked the whole walk back to Chloe's dorm room. I didn't want the night to end really, but I also didn't want to push anything. We were standing in front of Chloe's door when she turned around and kissed my cheek.

"This was an amazing first date Beca! I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow!" And with that she was gone.

I stood outside her door for another five minutes, with some stupid grin on my face, when it finally hit me.

"Wait, this was a date?!" And that is how I apparently started dating Chloe Beale.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I want to apologize yet again for the longer wait. It is very nearly summer so that means I will have plenty of time to update. I also have a few extra chapters written out, they just need editing and typing out. But I digress! Please enjoy and review this next chapter! :)**

* * *

Dating Chloe was a... new experience. I had never dated anyone before so I didn't have anything else to go on, but we worked together. We spent a majority of our time together, usually with her doing homework while I mixed. We didn't have to do anything special together, just as long as we were together. It was the day of the SBT mixer and Kayla was lounging on my bed while I got ready.

"Is that really your uniform?" She was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah shut up. Are you going to be there today?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Bec." She sighed. "Your girlfriend is here." Chloe walked in a few seconds later.

"Hey Beca, Kayla." Chloe walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Babe are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I turned to Kayla. "Am I gonna see you later?"

She paused. "Maybe. We will see." She stood. "Good luck you two." In a puff of smoke, she was gone.

"That was so awesome!" Chloe squealed. "Can you do that?"

I laughed. "Yeah I can do that, just not nearly as well as she can."

"So you could just poof us to the mixer?" She smiled.

"Well no, for two reasons. One, people would see us. And two, I haven't mastered it yet, so porting you would probably hurt you in some way. So we will just have to walk like everyone else." I grabbed her hand and left the room. We walked across campus, hand in hand, talking about nothing and yet everything.

The mixer went terribly. None of the girls had the moves down, and therefore we were kicked out before we even finished our set. Aubrey was not too happy about that.

"I hope you all remember how this feels." She stated as we were walking out of the SBT house. "Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all." She had a point, something was up with Chloe. I was planning on talking to her about it later, but Aubrey beat me to it. "For serious, what's wrong?" Chloe turned on her heel and immediately locked eyes with me.

"I have nodes."

After an explanation of what that was, and a strange comment from Stacie, the group was dispersing, each giving their own form of sympathy to Chloe. While Aubrey and Chloe were talking, I walked over behind some trees out of sight and called Kayla. She appeared before me in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Bec, what's up?"

"Can elementals heal humans?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. It's never been tried, but I doubt it is possible. Healers use someones element to heal them from the inside out. I don't think it would work. Why? Did Chloe get hurt?" She asked worriedly. In a short amount of time, Chloe had managed to get Kayla to view her as family.

"No, well not really. She has nodes."

"Well, what the hell are you doing over here talking to me? Go comfort your girlfriend!" With that she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where Chloe and Aubrey were still talking.

"Hey Chlo, I'm sorry to hear about your nodes." Kayla patted her arm comfortingly.

"Thanks Kayl. Aubrey, this is Kayla, Beca's sister." They shook hands. Suddenly they jerked their hands apart. Chloe and I stared at them.

"Static electricity." Aubrey clarified. I looked at Kayla. She was just staring at her hand.

"Kayla? You okay?" Chloe stepped in. "Kayla?" She touched her arm. Kayla jumped.

"What?"

"I just asked if you were okay?" Everyone was staring at Kayla.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just... remembered there is somewhere I have to be." She looked distracted. "It was nice to meet you." She mumbled, then turned and walked off. I watched her leave, while Chloe and Aubrey started discussing something. There was something wrong with Kayla, and I was determined to figure out what that was.

[Later that day]

I had left Chloe in her room, so her and Aubrey could discuss plans for the Bellas. I was busy working on a new mix, and trying to figure out what was up with Kayla. I had never seen her react that way to anyone. I knew even when she didn't like someone she tolerated them. She never would have just run away if she just didn't like Aubrey. I just needed to figure out what was up. She wasn't answering my calls so I couldn't talk to her about it. Besides I knew she wouldn't just tell me what was wrong. It would take hours of coaxing for her to actually open up to me, and if she really didn't want to talk she would just leave. I knew if I was just patient and made sure she knew I was here to listen, she would open up eventually, but only when she was ready. I sighed and focused back on my mix. There was no point in trying to get her here now. She was probably off figuring out her thoughts for now. I was completely lost in my music, which explains why I didn't hear the banging on my door. Before I knew it someone was tapping my shoulder. I jumped and whipped around. I was met with sky blue eyes. I pulled my headphones off.

"Hey babe. What're you doing here?" When she didn't answer, I really looked at her. I saw the tears form before they actually fell. She crumpled into my shoulder and burst into tears. I gently pulled her onto my bed, and stroked her back comfortingly. After a few minutes her sobs subsided. "Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just... had a fight with Aubrey." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What about? I mean you guys seemed fine when I left you earlier." I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I can't blame her. She was mad because I was heading over here. She says she hasn't really seen me at all since aca-initiation night."

"Babe, you can go hang out with her. I won't get mad or anything, I promise." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew that wasn't the problem.

"It's not that. I just... I have never kept secrets from Aubrey before in my life. And now I can't just go back and gush about my wonderful girlfriend because I'm afraid I might tell her something she can't know." She sighed and snuggled into my neck.

"Look Chlo, I hate to see you like this. I'll talk to Kayla and see what I can do okay?" I kissed the top of her head.

"What if I talked to her? I mean Aubrey is my friend." She lifted her head to look me in the eyes.

"Alright Chlo. Whatever you want." I smiled. "We can talk to her tomorrow. Together." She grabbed my hand, and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you Bec. It really means a lot." I just smiled. We settled into my bed and sat in comfortable silence. I knew convincing Kayla was going to be hard work, but I knew if anyone was going to do it it was going to be Chloe Beale.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter is going to be in Kayla's point of view, just to enforce that point. This week is finals week so after this week I should be able to update more regularly again. Thanks to all that read and reviewed, and those who read, and everyone else. You are all awesome! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

[Kayla's P.O.V]

Beca had been calling me all day, but I just ignored her. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was. I kicked myself mentally for being so obvious at the mixer. I was currently sitting on the highest building I could find in town. I liked being in the open air. It made everything else about me seem so small and insignificant. Finally she quit calling me every five seconds and was silent. I looked at my watch, and saw it was nearly midnight. I'm sure she must have just gone to bed. I knew I needed to get home and go to bed, but I knew there was no way I was sleeping tonight. So I decided to stay on this rooftop as long as I needed to. Before I knew it I was watching the sunrise, and soon after I was being called once again. I sighed. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever. I stood for the first time in over twelve hours. I looked at the horizon one last time, before porting to Beca's dorm. I arrived and realized it wasn't Beca that was calling me, it was Chloe.

"Chloe? Uh what's up?" I asked confused. I had forgotten that I had told Chloe how to contact me.

"I need to ask you something." She was fiddling with her hands. I looked over at Beca. She was trying to look busy with her computer, but I could tell she was listening to every word that was passed between us. Chloe stayed silent.

"Well, what is it?" I crossed my arms. She took a deep breath.

"I want to tell my friend about Beca." She looked down.

"No."

"Please Kayla?" She begged me.

"Absolutely not." I couldn't believe this. I trust one person to keep a secret and they wanted to go off telling everyone else.

"C'mon Kay!"

"Don't call me that." I said coldly. Beca turned around and gave me a look.

"Beca told me you believe humans and elementals deserve to live together, with both knowing about the other." I glared at Beca. She just shrugged. "So what is the harm in telling one more person?"

"The harm being we don't know if we can trust another person! The only reason I agreed to telling you was because of Beca." I closed my eyes, and attempted to control my breathing.

"Beca had only just met me when you agreed to tell me, I've known Aubrey for years. We can-"

"Aubrey?!" Beca winced. "I've heard about how she speaks to Beca and you expect me to just agree to telling her?!" I took a step closer to her, until I was standing right in front of her face, looking as menacing as I could, but she wasn't backing down. Beca was looking cautiously between us. None of us heard a fourth person enter the room.

"Tell me what?" Three heads whipped to see the blonde standing in the doorway. "Chloe?" Chloe looked back at me, but I couldn't take my eyes off Aubrey. She kept looking between all of us. I set my jaw, and turned to Chloe.

"Fine. Tell her." Chloe smiled. "But know this. Telling her puts her in grave danger. I will do what I can to protect her, but I also have you and Beca. Nothing is guaranteed. I hope you are prepared for what you are about to do." I walked to the door, and met Aubrey's questioning gaze. "Chloe and Beca will explain everything." I left the room. I couldn't stay there and see her look when she found out what I was. I also couldn't be there when she started asking questions of me. I knew I wouldn't be able to deny her answers. So I ran away. I knew from the moment I saw here that there was something different about her. My suspicions were confirmed when we shook hands. There was no static shock, it was the bond forming. That damned bond! I ported back to my rooftop. I was so torn between what my head told me was right, and what my heart told me I needed. Before I really comprehended how long I was gone, the sun was setting, and someone was calling me.

"_Kayla? Kayla?"_

I knew it wasn't Beca, so I guessed it was Chloe. I was beginning to regret telling her how to contact me.

"_Kayla!"_

I sighed and ported towards the voice. Before I had even fully arrived, I had begun speaking.

"What the hell do you want Chloe?" I appeared mid sentence and looked into the blue eyes of... "Aubrey?"

"Chloe told me how to get a hold of you since you don't seem to have a cell phone." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't need one of those damn things. I'm assuming Beca and Chloe filled you in." I put my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah they did."

"Great so there's no need for me to be here now." I turned to walk away.

"What did I ever do to you?" She sounded hurt. I looked at her. I kept my face passive. "Nothing? That's what I thought. Sure I've been hard on your younger sister, but you don't strike me as the kind of person who would hate someone over an acapella group. So the only thing I can think of is you think like your elders. You believe I am inferior, and you can't stand to be around me because of it." She stopped and swallowed. Our eyes met.

"The problem with that theory being I let Chloe in. She's human as well. And if I truly believed as my elders do, I wouldn't talk to Beca at all." I crossed my arms, and waited for the next argument.

"Then it's just me. You hate me because I am an unnecessary person. Beca is your sister. You have to talk to her. And Beca and Chloe are dating, so you don't get a choice in that matter. I am just a liability. You didn't need to tell me anything, and you didn't want to. You made that quite obvious. So you hate me because you really didn't want me around at all."

"If I didn't want you around, would have I let Chloe tell you anything? I have ways to make you forget Aubrey. None of them too pretty." I took a step closer to her, opting to go for the scaring tactic. I needed to keep her from asking other questions. If she wanted to believe I hated her, then so be it. It was better than her knowing the truth.

"I can see you Kayla. You want me to be scared of you, but I'm not. You wouldn't hurt me. You don't believe in that." She met my eyes. Dammit! Clearly I was losing my touch, if I couldn't get a couple humans to be afraid of me. Oh my God. What the hell was I thinking? Maybe Aubrey was correct. Maybe I did think like my elders. Maybe I was just like the people I was fighting so hard to defeat.

"I am just trying to protect you dammit! Let me protect you!" I had lost my temper. I clenched my fists trying to get it back under control. I could feel myself heating up and I knew I needed to get my emotions back in check.

"From who? The Dark or you?" She asked seriously. I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate. I could feel the fire starting to form around my arms. I could tell Aubrey was watching me closely. I heard her take a step closer to me.

"Aubrey I need you to step back." She froze.

"You aren't going to hurt me Kayla." She continued moving towards me. I couldn't move. There was a very good chance that I could hurt her. Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around me, and my eyes snapped open. I tensed for a second, and then I relaxed. The flames left my arms, and I gained control again. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other. I pulled back and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Usually I can keep myself under control better." She pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. "I don't even know where we are right now." She laughed.

"This is mine and Chloe's apartment." She sat down next to me. We fell silent.

"Aubrey..." I broke the silence, "I don't hate you. I just want to keep you safe. And you are safer without knowing me. That's the only reason I wanted to keep everything from you."

"Then why did you let Chloe tell me everything?" I sighed.

"I decided I needed to listen to my heart, instead of my head." I shut my eyes. "Aubrey there is something I need to tell you. I have bonded with you." I opened my eyes. Her eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Is that some weird elemental thing?" She pursed her lips.

"You could say that. Basically it just means, I like you Aubrey." I reached forward and grabbed her hands. "More than I should. I didn't want to tell you anything because I knew it would put you in danger. I didn't want to risk you. But I also knew that I wanted to get to know you better and that would be hard if you didn't know everything." I looked into her eyes.

"So what you are saying is you want to go out on a date with me?" She grinned.

"I... uh... Well... Yeah I guess..." I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, and looked at the ground. "I mean... only if you want to." I heard her giggle.

"I'd love to Kayla. I had a strange feeling that day we shook hands. I guess it has something to do with this bond thing you are talking about?" I looked at her.

"Yeah I guess it does." I smiled at her.

"So when is this date going to be?" I met her eyes. Then stood and held my hand out to her.

"How about right now?" She looked up at me, and smiled. She grabbed my hand and off we went. It was the happiest I had been in a long time, but in the back of my mind I knew it couldn't last forever. I didn't let that stop me from this night, this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! I forgot what I wanted to do here, and it took me a while to get back on track. I've got it now so hopefully updates will be more regular. This chapter is in Kayla's point of view again. The song used in this chapter is Let It Roll by Secondhand Serenade, so I recommend you listen to that. It's an amazing song. A little shoutout to Idunnox for giving me a little kick in the butt. And a big thank you to everyone who still sticks with me through crazy updating schedules and my love of cliff hangers. You are all awesome! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8! :)**

* * *

[Kayla's P.O.V]

Naturally, Beca was a little confused about Aubrey and I, but once I explained the whole bonding thing she got over it. I'm pretty sure she just thought this just meant that Aubrey was actually going to listen to her ideas now. I decided not to crush that little fantasy. The girls had their little competition coming up. I knew it was important to everyone, but I just couldn't get focused on that. I couldn't get my mind off of keeping everyone safe. I was responsible for three lives, and I didn't know if I was strong enough to keep them all safe. Aubrey tried to get me to relax most days, and Beca tried to convince me that the Dark wasn't going to find her here. I decided to take everyone's advice and just try to relax a little bit. Somehow Aubrey and Chloe had convinced Beca and I to participate in a double date. We went out to a club and danced until we couldn't feel our feet. It was one of the best nights I have had in a long time.

A few days later I had gotten a text from Aubrey. That girl made me get a cell phone, saying she needed a more convenient way to contact me that didn't involve me appearing out of nowhere, which then caused Beca to continuously make whipping noises around me for a week. Anyway, she wanted all of us to hangout again, so I offered up my place. I was just sitting in my living room, tuning my guitar when they all walked in.

"Do you play?" Chloe asked me.

"Yeah a little." I set my guitar down, and motioned them inside.

"She's lying. She is an amazing musician. She writes her own music and there isn't an instrument she can't play." Beca bragged. Chloe and Aubrey turned to me with excited expressions. I didn't like where this was about to go.

"When you have lived as long as I have, you need a hobby. Music is timeless. Plus it was a good way to express myself, without spontaneously combusting." I went and sat by Aubrey on the couch, while Beca and Chloe sat on the loveseat. I saw Chloe about to ask AGAIN how old I actually was, so I quickly changed the subject. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well now it's going to start with us hearing one of your songs." Chloe stated grinning.

"Uh no it's not." I shook my head. Chloe gave Aubrey a meaningful look, and she turned to me.

"Please baby? Just one then we can put in the movie."

"Wait the plan was to watch a movie?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Yeah I wasn't informed of that either." Beca stated, and crossed her arms.

"Geez the dislike of movies must be genetic." Chloe said, then kissed Beca's cheek.

"Yes we are going to watch a movie. After Kayla plays us a song." Aubrey smiled, then took my hand. "Just think, if we like your song we might ask you to play another, then we might never get to the movie." I sighed, and picked up my guitar.

"Alright, just let me think of one." I paused and thought. When I had thought of one, I played the opening chords and began.

_The night smells like December_

_And we're deep undercover_

_Staking out_

_What could be better than all the money in the world_

_And I'm watching you and I'm waiting_

_For the perfect time to start participating_

_And you signal me to stay_

_But I open my mouth anyway_

_And now it's over, we're goners_

_It's out of our control_

_And if there's one thing that I know_

_It's that it's best to let it roll_

_So let's just let it roll_

_Let's just let it roll_

_Your hazel eyes paralyze my senses_

_Cut me down to size defenseless_

_I'm defenseless_

_And I know it's late but I am waiting_

_For the moment that I've been anticipating_

_And I signal you to go_

_Where it will take us, I don't know_

_And now it's over, we're goners_

_It's out of our control_

_And if there's one thing that I know_

_It's that it's best to let it roll_

_So let's just let it roll_

_Let's just let it roll_

_Just don't waste your night before it started_

_Make sure I'm worth every single second, yeah_

_And now it's over, we're goners_

_It's out of our control_

_And if there's one thing that I know_

_It's that it's best to let it roll_

_So let's just let it roll_

_Let's just let it roll_

_And now it's over, we're goners_

_It's out of our control_

_And if there's one thing that I know_

_It's that it's best to let it roll_

_So let's just let it roll_

_Let's just let it roll _

I looked up. Chloe and Aubrey looked amazed, while Beca just looked smug. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break it.

"Alright why don't we put in the movie?"

That got everyone moving. Chloe rose to put in the movie, Aubrey went to turn out the lights, and Beca went to make popcorn. I moved to put my guitar away, and then went and laid down on the couch. Chloe moved back to the loveseat, and Aubrey settled herself in my arms. Once Beca returned with the popcorn, we started the movie, and I was asleep in no time. Before I knew it Aubrey was gently shaking me awake, and I sensed something was off. Aubrey was smiling at me, but I sat straight up and focused on the new power I was sensing. I knew she was talking to me, but I didn't hear any of it.

"Kayla?" Beca called in a small voice. I turned to her.

"Everyone into the fireplace now." I commanded. I was never so glad that I found a place with a huge fireplace, hoping it would feel more like home.

"Babe, what's going on?" Aubrey looked worried. I pushed them all into the fireplace.

"Listen closely. None of you are to make a sound understand? I'm going to light the fire, but it won't hurt any of you. No matter what happens, don't say anything and don't leave until it's clear. Beca, if something happens to me-"

"Kay!"

"No listen now. If something happens to me, you need to call Mom. You are going to need backup. And soon. I need you to be strong now okay?" She nodded. I turned back to Aubrey. She flung her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Be careful." I kissed her on the cheek then stepped back, and lit the fire. I turned around, and put my hands in my pockets. Soon, there were three men standing in front of me.

"Boys. How do you do tonight? Anything I can help you with? You seem to be new here." I smirked, and they stayed silent. "Not really talkative are you? Clearly the Master hasn't taught you manners." The one standing in the middle stepped forward.

"The Master wants to speak with you. You can either come willingly or we can take you by force." I glared at him.

"And what makes you think you three can take me? You better have about twenty more men waiting outside, and they better all be water elementals."

"You won't use your powers here Kayla." A fourth voice said behind the men. Another man stepped out. I clenched my fists.

"Chris. I knew my mother should have never trusted you. You gave up the cushy job of head trainer to work for the Master? Traitor." He grinned at me.

"I just like working for your parents. I guess I thought your dad would be more fun." I clenched my jaw. "Now back to what my friends here were saying. You either come with us or they knock you out and bring you back. Your father said nothing about the state you had to be in when you got there." His smile grew. I looked from one man to the other. I knew I couldn't use my powers here, not only because we might be discovered but because it could hurt the girls in the fireplace. I was talented in hand to hand combat, but the small space we were in inhibited me. I was trapped and there was nothing I could do. I took my hands out of my pockets, and grinned. That wasn't going to stop me from fighting.

"Well I can tell you I sure as hell am not coming willingly." I grinned and readied myself for the coming fight. The first man came running at me head on and I quickly dodged him, and faced the second attacker. I dodged his first punch, then hit him hard between the ribs. He dropped, and I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I threw an elbow and was released. I turned, threw a left hook, and the man went flying across the room. I turned back and was met with a punch to my stomach, knocking all air from my lungs. I quickly recovered and jumped back as another punch was thrown at my face. I could feel one of my ribs was cracked, and I couldn't catch my breath. These guys were strong, earth elementals clearly.

Two men stood in front of me. They attacked me at once. I blocked punch after kick, but I knew I wasn't going to survive long. I took another punch to my ribs, then one to the face and I was on the ground. I got kick after kick to the ribs, the face, anywhere until I couldn't handle the pain. I heard maniacal laughter, then my vision went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So here is Chapter 9. This is back in Beca's point of view. So yeah I don't really have a lot to say this time, but enjoy! :)**

* * *

[Beca's P.O.V]

"Boys. How do you do tonight? Anything I can help you with? You seem to be new here." This was not good at all. Kayla had no shot if this came to a fight. I knew she was worried about hurting us. "Not really talkative are you? Clearly the Master hasn't taught you manners." Typical Kayla, try to provoke them to make them screw up. I clenched my fists. I needed to be out there. I couldn't just sit here and let Kayla do all the work. I moved to go help, but Chloe grabbed my arm. I looked at her and she just shook her head. I could see the terror in her eyes, and I knew I needed to protect her. Kayla could take care of herself.

"The Master wants to speak with you. You can either come willingly or we can take you by force." I turned to see one of the men talking. The three of them looked huge, well over six feet. They had to be earth elementals, which means a fist fight could be deadly. This was not good.

"And what makes you think you three can take me? You better have about twenty more men waiting outside, and they better all be water elementals." I smirked. She had a point there. Kayla was the most talented fighter in the Light. If anyone could take these three, it was her.

"You won't use your powers here Kayla." My eyes widened. I recognized that voice. When I saw him step forward, my jaw dropped and I nearly let out an audible gasp. That was Chris. My mother's personal choice for head trainer. He had an effect on every child in the Light, and yet he was working for the Dark. How many kids had he corrupted to switching to the Dark? I clenched my jaw and attempted to keep my anger in check. I felt Chloe grab my hand and squeeze reassuringly.

"Chris. I knew my mother should have never trusted you. You gave up the cushy job of head trainer to work for the Master? Traitor." I couldn't believe this. Kayla and Chris grew up together. I thought they were close. She has to be just as shocked as I am, yet she is hiding it quite well.

"I just like working for your parents. I guess I thought your dad would be more fun." I felt Chloe tense and saw Aubrey put her hand over her mouth. My jaw dropped. No that couldn't be true. There was no way the Master was Kayla's father. I couldn't believe that. Chris was lying, trying to get a rise out of Kayla, nothing more. "Now back to what my friends here were saying. You either come with us or they knock you out and bring you back. Your father said nothing about the state you had to be in when you got there." Lying, he was lying. I shut my eyes, and tried to keep the tears back. I couldn't lose my sister here, not now. I opened my eyes, and saw Kayla judging her surroundings. I didn't know anything about hand to hand combat. Kayla wouldn't let me learn, saying I was too small to do any real damage, but I thought she could take these guys. She had to take these guys.

"Well I can tell you I sure as hell am not coming willingly." She oozed confidence. She grinned, and the fight began. Once Kayla took that first hit, Aubrey nearly jumped out of the fireplace then and there. I grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth. I sat there in silence while my big sister was beaten, knocked out, and taken from the room, all while feeling Aubrey's tears on my hand. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until we knew they were gone. I pulled Aubrey and Chloe out of our hiding spot, and they both moved to the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a shaky breath. I needed to call someone for help, but I didn't know who anyone who wasn't already crazy busy dealing with the Dark. I couldn't protect Chloe and Aubrey and I wasn't willing to risk either of them. I debated leaving them here and running, but I knew if the Dark knew where I was they already knew about mine and Chloe's relationship, and probably Aubrey and Kayla's, not that that mattered much now. I covered my face with my hands. Now was not the time to break down. Kayla was going to be fine, she was resilient. I took another deep breath and faced the girls on the couch. Aubrey wasn't fighting the tears running down her face, and I could tell Chloe was on the verge of tears as well. We needed to get out of this apartment soon, and go somewhere else, anywhere that didn't have my sister's blood on the floor.

"We need to leave. Maybe check into a hotel or something. We just need to go somewhere we don't usually go now." I was amazed at how level my voice was. Both girls nodded and rose from the couch. All three of us heard the knock at the door and froze. I took a deep breath and convinced myself the Dark wouldn't knock before porting in, so I moved to answer the door. When I opened the door, I was surprised at the face I saw.

"Jesse?" He had a worried expression on his face.

"Oh thank god you are okay Beca." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked as nonchalant as possible.

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be?" He looked confused. "Wait what are you even doing here?" He started wringing his hands nervously. I crossed my arms.

"Look I'd rather not have this conversation out here. Can I come in? I should probably talk to you and your sister together." I flinched.

"How do you know my sister?" I stood guarded. No human knows my sister. So that means Jesse was an elemental, but the question was which side was he on? I didn't have time to deal with another attack from the Dark tonight. I needed to call my mom and get back up. Jesse looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Beca? I promise I will tell you everything once we are inside. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." I searched his face. I didn't see any malice, only the boy I had been stacking CDs with for the past few months. I opened the door a little wider, and motioned him inside. I shut the door behind him and moved into the living room.

"Oh my god! Beca, what happened in here?" I finally got a good look at the room. There was blood splattered across the floor, and it looked like a tornado had blown through.

"That's beside the point Jesse." I looked over to Chloe and Aubrey, who were still sitting on the couch. "You promised you would tell me everything." His eyes shifted to the girls on the couch, and then back to me, questioning. "There is no way you could tell me anything either one of them don't know." I answered. He crossed his arms.

"And why should I believe that? They are two humans, who for all I know don't know anything about anything I could tell you." I sighed. I didn't want to have to bring this up.

"Chloe is bonded to me, and Aubrey is bonded to Kayla. You can't tell me anything they don't already know." I repeated. Jesse's eyes widened. I knew he was surprised by that bit of information. Although that didn't give any hint as to which side he was on. I moved in front of the girls. "Now tell me who you are and who you work for." He gathered himself, and took a deep breath.

"My name is Jesse Swanson. I am an air elemental, working for the Light. Your mother sent me here as a secondary precaution, in case something happened and you needed more protection. Now I know you probably don't believe me, and that's good. Your sister has been training you well. But Kayla and I grew up together, she can vouch for me." I heard Aubrey take a shaky breath behind me. Everything clicked in my head.

"You sensed something was off. That's why you are here now." He nodded.

"I sensed a fight. Clearly I was right." He glanced around. "So what happened?" I took a deep breath. I needed Kayla here. I didn't know if I could trust Jesse or not. He saw my hesitation. He moved to take his jacket off. I could see what he was doing. He took his shirt off and turned around. Aubrey gasped.

"Kayla has that same mark on her shoulder." Three sets of eyes turned and stared at her. She blushed. Chloe recovered first.

"What does it mean?"

"It means..." Jesse paused as he put his shirt back on. "That I am a member of the Light. These marks are only given to the most trusted members of our society. Now are you going to tell me what happened here?" I took a deep breath.

"We were attacked by the Dark earlier, which is what you sensed." I closed my eyes. "Kayla was taken."


	10. Chapter 10

**Wooooooooooow, it's been quite a while. I have no excuses, but in the hopes of not everyone hating me this chapter is much longer than the others. Uhhh I don't know how often I will be updating but I want to thank those who have stuck with me so far. Seriously you guys get a metaphorical cookie :). But yeah this chapter is in Beca's point of view, and you meet a few new people and crazy stuff happens. Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Kayla was gone. Just gone. I didn't know if she was going to come back alive, if I would ever see her again. I tried to get those thoughts out of my head. Right now I needed to focus on getting her back. I looked back up at Jesse, who was slowly pacing the room and muttering to himself. I turned and grabbed my jacket.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jesse spun around.

"You're gonna watch over the girls while I go and find my sister. I'm not just gonna sit here and listen to you muttering." I turned back around and moved towards the door. Suddenly, Jesse was in front of me. I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't expected that.

"You can't go out there just roaming about looking for her. You would get captured yourself and then where would you be? Exactly in her position." He was right, but I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I needed my sister back, I had so many questions to ask her.

"I don't care Jesse. I'm going to find her and I'm going to bring her back. Now you can either move out of my way or get moved." I readied myself for a fight. Jesse sighed.

"Look, Kayla is the strongest fighter in the Light, and probably in the Dark too. She can take care of herself. You getting yourself captured would only inhibit her and you know that. You aren't stupid Beca. Kayla trained you better." He looked over at the two girls sitting on the couch. Aubrey looked shell shocked while Chloe was quietly comforting her. "Besides those two girls need you more than your sister does. I'm going to go back to the castle and talk to the Queen and see if I can't get more bodyguards for you. Please, just stay here." I looked over at Chloe and Aubrey, then met Jesse's eyes.

"Alright I'll stay here, but you know the Queen will want to come here as soon as you tell her what happened." He sighed.

"You are probably right. You should probably clean up a bit before that then." I looked around at the mess, the broken objects and blood, Kayla's blood, and it all came rushing back to me. I shut my eyes and fought back tears. I felt Jesse's hand on my shoulder and I met his eyes. He smiled comfortingly. "I'm gonna head out now. I would try and convince you that they, " he gestured at Chloe and Aubrey, "should probably be gone when the Queen gets here." I glared at him. "But judging by your face and the fact you are related to Kayla, I'm not even gonna waste my breath." He grinned again and walked over to the two girls and started speaking quietly. I guessed he was explaining to them what was about to happen. I moved into the kitchen to get a broom. I saw Kayla's guitar case leaning against the wall. I felt my emotions that I had so carefully bottled up come spewing out. I collapsed to the ground and started crying. I was quickly losing control of my powers, but I didn't even notice. I felt arms wrap around me and I met Chloe's bright blue eyes through my watery ones. I sobbed into her shoulder, while she stroked my back. We sat like that for a few minutes until I gained control again. I stood and wiped my eyes, then helped Chloe up. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry for... that." I said in her ear. She put her hands on my back and pulled me close.

"It's okay Bec. Everyone needs to lose control every now and again." I furrowed my brow and leaned away from her.

"I did lose control." I took a step back from her. She smiled.

"You did but it's okay. Sometimes you just have to-"

"No, you don't understand Chlo." I cut her off. "I lost control. I was this close to lighting up like a firework." She looked confused. "Chloe, as soon as you came in here I gained control over my powers, but lost control of my emotions." I crossed my arms. This could be some weird half-breed thing. Or... Chloe could be lying to me about who she really is. I stared her down. She still seemed lost, but she was letting me think. I couldn't lose her and my sister both in one day. They were all I had. I knew she was human. No one could hide something like that from Kayla. So it must be something to do with me. Something must have changed in my face because Chloe closed the gap between us and took my hands.

"Whatever is going on, we will figure it out. Together." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she kissed the top of my head.

"Together." I whispered. We stayed like that until we were interrupted by a scream and the sound of a body hitting the ground. We took one look at each other and ran into the living room. We were met with the sight of Aubrey standing over a body with a small statuette in her hand. She looked up when we entered the room.

"I.. He surprised me is all." She explained. I raised my eyebrows.

"And your first reaction is to hit him over the head with a statue?" I smirked. "I can see why Kayla likes you so much." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. I moved to the body on the floor. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Chloe asked. "Do you know him?"

"Uh... well... yes. And he isn't gonna be too happy when he wakes up. He's my sisters best friend, practically my brother. His name's Will. Jesse must have ran into him when he went back and told him what happened." I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced at Aubrey. She was looking at the ground, looking guilty. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He will understand. He should know better than to just port into somewhere without knowing what was here." She met my eyes, and I smiled. I turned back to Will. "We are gonna have to wake him up." I smirked. I closed my eyes and put my hands just above his body. I willed my powers into his clothes and started heating them up slowly. "C'mon Will. It's about to get really hot for you." He started stirring, and finally his eyes blinked open.

"Ugh..." He moved his hand to his head. "What happened?"

"Well Will, you just got your ass kicked by a human." I grinned. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I was caught off guard." He stood carefully.

"Yeah you wouldn't have been if you had known what you were porting into." I crossed my arms.

"God, you sound just like Kayla." He stood up straighter at the mention of Kayla. I looked down. "Jesse told me what happened." He glanced around. "But you clearly haven't cleaned up around here."

"Yeah sorry I guess I've just been a little busy. I just sat here and watched my sister get the shit beat out of her then get dragged off by a group of people who want me dead." He raised his hands in defeat, then snapped his fingers. A small breeze moved through the room and the mess was gone.

"There now it's suitable enough for your mother to come visit, which should be any minute now." I winced. Before Will could say anything, Aubrey interrupted.

"Wait your mother?! Your mother is the Queen?!" I ran my fingers through my hair, sighed, and nodded. "As in the leader of the Light?" I nodded again. "And she's coming here?" I sighed again.

"I'm guessing so since she will just be finding out that her daughter was kidnapped." I deadpanned. Aubrey glared at me. So much for us having a moment. Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Aubrey and Chloe both looked surprised, while I just rolled my eyes and motioned Will to the door. When he returned, he was followed by my mother and two burly guards who stopped at the entrance and proceeded to scan the area for threats.

"Before you say a word mother, I am fine and Aubrey and Chloe here know everything." I braced myself for the reaction to those words. My mother was silent for longer than I had expected, and what she said next I didn't expect at all.

"Right now we have bigger things to worry about, don't you think dear?" I gaped at her, and slowly nodded my head. "Well, I am glad that you are alright, but we need to assign you new bodyguards, and if no one is available, you will have to move back home until it is safe again." I opened my mouth to argue, but she cut me off. "No Beca, you are my first priority. Kayla is quite capable of taking care of herself, while you are just a child. So until someone suddenly gets some free time, you will move back home and continue your studies there. I will send someone for your things tomorrow." She turned as if the conversation was over. I glanced back at Chloe and saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going with you." The queen froze, and slowly turned around, an icy look in her eyes.

"Excuse me but you don't get a choice in the matter young lady. You aren't strong enough to protect yourself, and no one is available to protect you."

"I'm not leaving Chloe, and Kayla wouldn't want to leave Aubrey unprotected."

"These humans are not our problem Beca! Leave them be and let us go." I felt my anger flare up and clenched my fists. I opened my mouth to argue but was once again cut off.

"Your majesty, if I may speak?" Will stepped forward and bowed.

"If you must."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting your daughter. I was trained by Kayla, and have such been in charge of our fighting forces since she has left. But there are many more qualified than I to lead the charge against the Dark. I can afford to take the time off to make sure nothing happens to Beca, so that she may stay here where she has her new life. If you would allow it my Queen?" He stayed in a bowed position while my mother debated it. She looked between Will and I.

"Very well. I want daily reports on what is happening, and I will keep Jesse posted nearby just in case." She walked over to me and gently kissed the top of my head. "Please be careful Beca." Then she was gone, along with her burly bodyguards. It was silent for a moment, then I flung myself on Will.

"Thank you!" He quickly caught me and hugged me.

"Well you are much easier to read than Kayla. I could see how much you needed to stay here with these fine young ladies." He turned and grinned at them. "Who you have yet to introduce me to, formally."

"Don't bother Will. Chloe is bonded to me, and Aubrey is bonded to Kayla." He sighed.

"Well the good ones are always taken. Anyway, is this Kayla's place?" I nodded. "Well I guess I'll stay here then. I can walk you guys home if you want?" I paused and thought about all the events in the past hours.

"No, I want you to answer some questions for me first." He looked surprised, but nodded and gestured to the couch. I stopped the girls before they could sit. "You don't have to stay here for this. It's been a long day, go home and get some rest." I met Chloe's eyes. Aubrey answered first.

"No, I wanna be here for whatever you two are going to talk about. Plus I think you have the same questions that I do." She moved to the couch. I grabbed Chloe's hand. She smiled.

"I'm not leaving you Beca. Especially tonight, or probably for many nights to come." She pulled me over to the couch. I glanced at Will and gathered my thoughts.

"Alright, you've known Kayla since she was born and you've been pretty much inseparable ever since," I saw a look flash before his eyes but couldn't interpret it, "so I need you to answer this question." He nodded. I took a deep breath. "Who is Kayla's father?"


End file.
